


UNEXPECTED

by bookeatertalk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配對：Bucky Barnes / Steve Rogers  （前後順序與體位相關）</p>
<p>分級：全文NC17，這就是篇PWP</p>
<p>注意：全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，私心設定時間點在Bucky接受Cap幫助找回記憶之後加入神盾局。</p>
<p>內容：Bucky覺得那群特戰隊員的小子太爛了，根本無法做Steve的對手，於是，路過的鷹眼幫了他一把。</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNEXPECTED

  
  
  
  
看史帝夫打架一直都是種享受。他敏捷、流暢、精準、爆發力十足又同時兼具美感。超級血清讓他以正常人無法企及的速度行動還能同時保持優美，這也只有他能做得到。   
  
他總是那麼自信，但謙虛。這是史蒂夫那眾多討人喜歡的美德其中之一，也是他從來沒有改變過的一部份。但當他進行他擅長的事情時，偶然在他臉上流露出的一點點驕傲和從容讓他整個人都閃閃發光。正因如此，只要情況允許，巴奇總是熱愛欣賞史帝夫的戰鬥。   
  
不過──當然，有時候這不怎麼讓人愉快。   
  
「嘿，伙計。」克林特走過來，帶著剛熱身過一輪的汗水，在打算去靶場打個幾輪之前，先注意到這個站在健身房角落冬兵，於是，出於關心同僚的熱心善意，他站到巴奇身邊，往他視線跟隨的方向看了眼，吹了聲口哨。   
  
運動場中，史蒂夫在扛下一名特戰隊員的重拳之後轉身一個過肩摔乾淨俐落放倒對方，好像那傢伙只是個一百磅不到的瘦小子而不是足有兩百多磅肌肉糾結的壯漢。   
  
「他可以在三招內就解決那傢伙的。」克林特評論道。   
  
「這不是戰鬥，他只是在幫特戰隊員指導近身搏擊。」巴奇說。而克林特翻了個「你就再裝吧」白眼給他。   
  
在 史帝夫用一串精彩絕倫的擒拿技把其中一個傢伙耍得左支右絀再放開他、微笑拍了拍對方的肩膀時，克林特注意到巴恩斯越噘越高的嘴唇，這小習慣是在巴恩斯在恢 復期時養成的。他們都覺得這挺可愛的，只要別和冬日士兵負責的訓練互助小組成員說就行，他們會和你細數「一百零一個冬兵噘嘴必有傷亡的時刻」。   
  
「他們的水準太差了。」克林特說。要是在平時，巴恩斯肯定能聽出他口吻裡的算計，但他現在太專注在另一件事情上。「隊長全程都在放水，我可不覺得這對他們有啥幫助。」   
  
巴奇現在無比同意克林特，尤其當史帝夫對其中一人用了太大力道還不得不停下來道歉的時候。   
  
「他們需要更嚴格的訓練。」巴奇看著史帝夫放慢速度對那些特戰隊員示範他剛才所做的動作，然後等那群小子重新投入。   
  
看，這就是史帝夫的缺點，他總是太心軟，壓抑自己配合其他人──或總是攬下最危險的部份。他知道戰場上的狀況不會總那麼友善吧，也不是所有人都能遇到實力相應的對手。   
  
「沒錯，戰場情勢瞬息萬變啊，伙計。」克林特點點頭。「他們得見識見識什麼才叫真正的戰鬥。」   
  
一直把射手在耳邊的碎唸當成背景音效的巴奇終於給出了一點關注。「怎麼做？」   
  
「我覺得震撼示範會是個好法子。」   
  
在巴奇意識到克林特挑起的笑容完全不懷好意的時候，已經來不及阻止射手朝美國隊長揮手大喊。「嘿！隊長！巴恩斯說他可以和你來個一對一的示範練習！」   
  
「媽的，巴頓！」巴奇的怒吼很快消失在他口中，因為場中的史帝夫已經往他這裡看來，眼神明顯流露興趣。   
  
「這麼突然？巴奇。」史帝夫恢復了站姿，雖然嘴上他問了，不過他的肢體語言明顯表現出他不排斥──甚至期待和巴奇來場友誼賽。   
  
媽的。巴奇在心中爆了句粗口。巴頓肯定是故意的！但看著史帝夫閃亮期待的眼睛，他連一個「不」的念頭都浮不出來，更別提說出口了。   
  
「他說這對特戰隊員的訓練有幫助，沒有一個相稱的對手你沒辦法給他們示範些真正有用的東西。」巴頓把這些話說得義正詞嚴，好像一切都是為大局著想、工作考量。   
  
史帝夫想了想，「喔，這麼說也是。」他謹慎地看向巴奇尋求同意。「如果你想的話，巴奇。」   
  
媽的。「當然，史帝夫。」在走向場中央的時候，巴奇在背後朝射手比了記中指，那裡頭「這事結束後你就完了」的意思再清楚不過，但克林特可一點也不在意。   
  
他愉快地朝巴奇揮了揮手，接著就吹著口哨戰略性撤退。而巴奇這會兒也沒空理會那傢伙，他正忙著從現在這情況裡給自己找回一些冷靜。   
  
不是說他討厭和史帝夫對練，也不是說他怕輸。在他找回的記憶裡，他還是咆哮突擊隊隊員時經常和史帝夫一對一訓練，所有成員都是，那時候他輸得可慘了，但當史帝夫帶著歉疚的表情拉他起來時他還能大笑拍著他的肩膀說「你那一下可摔得我真疼，兄弟」。但現在──   
  
他不確定他是不是還能做到。   
  
「就是簡單的一次對打訓練。」史帝夫在巴奇走到自己對面時說道。「別太緊張。」   
  
巴奇試著轉轉頭、鬆了鬆脖子那兒的肌肉。他是在緊張，但他不想讓史帝夫知道。「你在緊張嗎？」他刻意這樣說，並舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇。   
  
但史帝夫只是朝他笑，巴奇很習慣那樣的笑容，裡頭包含了一點羞澀和一點縱容，更多的是四零年代布魯克林瘦小子臉上那點不服氣。   
  
「試試看。」史帝夫說，並朝巴奇露出笑容來。   
  
特戰隊員們早在巴奇走過來時就自動讓開去，把空間留給美國隊長和冬兵。這在某種程度上來說是夢幻對決。周遭的人意識到這裡正在發生什麼的時候也都圍過來，很快就聚集了一小群觀眾。   
  
但這對中央的兩人來說並未造成壓力，他們如今全副注意都放在對方身上。   
  
史帝夫不需要準備，他才剛打完幾場熱身賽，全身都在最佳狀態。但巴奇從運動中停下來有點久了，於是他邊轉動手臂讓關節和肌肉做好準備，並在這過程中盯著史帝夫的眼睛。   
  
他們慢慢繞著對方走動，觀察對手的呼吸和速度。   
  
這 不是一場非贏不可的戰鬥，也不是達成目標之前的阻礙。這只是史帝夫，他們只是在練習，好給特戰隊員一點戰鬥技巧的參考。巴奇在心中提醒自己這一點。不過他 要是真的放水了史帝夫肯定會不高興，他向來不喜歡被特別對待。但若是巴奇表現出一點點猶豫他也會知道的，然後他就會不斷追問直到得出答案。   
  
你絕對不會想面對這個的，巴恩斯，所以最好表現得自然點。他對自己說。   
  
史帝夫很強壯。在過去七十年裡他也面對過同樣強壯的對手，但史帝夫還有那些人所沒有的靈巧，以及戰術頭腦，這裡面其中一項的搭配就可以非常棘手。巴奇思考著幾種可能的進攻戰術，但他沒想到的是史帝夫會是先發制人的那一個。   
  
一開始進攻只是試探，這就有史帝夫的風格了，他的出拳快但點到為止，巴奇不費吹灰之力就攔下每一拳。他們腳步交錯然後分開，拉出一段距離，調整呼吸。   
  
「就這樣？」巴奇說。試圖藉此掩飾他那點不自在，現在雖然稍微緩和了一點，但還是讓他心跳加速──朝另一方面的。   
  
「你待會會知道的。」史帝夫說，轉動脖子，把一隻手按在他方才覺得有點不靈活的那邊肩膀上做些拉伸動作。   
  
他 做這些動作時白色貼身T恤緊緊地繃在他的肌肉上，那些伸展凸顯了它們的形狀，還有它們動起來的樣子，巴奇忍不住用視線膜拜那景象，然後恰巧捕捉到汗水滑過 史帝夫修長的脖子、加入領口那一小片濡濕範圍的畫面──他發誓他聽到圍觀人群中發出吸氣聲，他不怪他們，因為他自己也忍不住吞了口口水。   
  
絕對不是怕它們流出來，絕不是。   
  
巴奇是接下來發動攻擊的那個人。他朝史帝夫揮出重拳，拳頭擊在對方左臂上，那兒的肌肉結實有力，當它配著盾牌時無堅不摧，沒有的時候也是難以擊穿的防禦。史帝夫有很多機會不配盾牌打鬥，但大多時候並不，巴奇注意到那些配盾的小習慣其實影響了他的戰鬥方式。   
  
大多數人都沒注意到這一點，或許連史帝夫本人也沒有。   
  
巴奇一拳接一拳出得飛快，佯攻實打穿插。很多人以為冬兵只擅長遠距離狙擊但實際上並不，史帝夫親身領教過這一點，他非常清楚。不過今天的巴奇遠較當時更難對付。他的拳相當刁鑽地往史帝夫的防禦漏洞鑽，他不得不採取守勢避過每一次攻擊。   
  
幾招過後，史帝夫發現了問題所在。   
  
他縮緊肩頭挨下巴奇一記刺拳，沒後退反而前進，巴奇的步伐有一秒停頓，史帝夫抓住節奏，接著又是一輪狂風驟雨拳腳相向，緊接著快速拉開距離。   
  
周遭響起熱烈掌聲，但兩人沒人在意。   
  
「你應該早點告訴我的。」史帝夫邊說邊轉動手臂，緩和方才直接硬碰硬時肩膀的痠麻。   
  
「如果你帶著盾，那就不會是問題。」巴奇說。意識到史帝夫看起來不太服氣，這讓他的表情變得有點孩子氣，他看見他伸舌舔去唇峰上那些細小的汗滴。   
  
「但我也有不少不帶盾的機會。」史帝夫撇著嘴說。巴奇發現了他在戰鬥上的壞習慣但沒想著要提醒史帝夫這一點讓他有點心理複雜。   
  
巴奇又嚥了口口水，甚至擔心那聲音有點太清楚了，不過史帝夫好像沒發現。他啞聲說：「下次我會提醒你的。」   
  
金髮男人聞言只是微笑搖頭。「準備好再來了嗎？」他握緊拳，跨步上前侵入冬兵的防禦範圍。   
  
巴 奇的戰鬥神經立刻繃緊，這回史帝夫沒再留情，似乎是真的想把巴奇扳倒。他靈活運用肘擊與刺拳交錯，阻止巴奇靠近也封鎖他大部份戰術，巴奇靠著速度與強韌左 臂幾次攻破史帝夫的防守，卻始終沒有追擊到底。他本可以一拳擊中史帝夫胸前的，在碰到之前硬生生收了勢，史帝夫一把扣住他手腕，一肘撞上他的胸膛，巴奇悶 哼一聲，史帝夫沒有放開他，他汗濕且劇烈起伏的胸膛緊貼著巴奇手臂，他可以透過那層薄T恤布料感覺到他的呼吸和灼熱的體溫。   
  
巴奇有一瞬間恍了神。史帝夫突然撤手，退後一腳踢向他上身，巴奇猛然回神抬起左臂，那一踢正中他的金屬臂，史帝夫回腿的速度有一秒停頓，巴奇掃出一腿逼退史帝夫，返身肘擊再轉身一記直拳，史帝夫閃身躲過，巴奇轉而張手扣住他肩頭，扭腰揮出一記肘擊。   
  
史帝夫右手過來抓住巴奇手肘，左手反扣上他右手關節，這回他們上身幾乎貼在一起。史帝夫的喘息就靠在巴奇耳邊，他可以聞到史帝夫身上的汗水味，混著他身上慣用的沐浴露味道，聞起來又潮溼又甜美。巴奇發覺自己忍不住舔了舔唇，又在發現的時候立刻咬住嘴唇停止那動作。   
  
「你沒在專心。」史帝夫說，他說話時呼出的氣息讓巴奇耳朵一陣發癢。   
  
「我很專心。」他沙啞反駁，左手更用力握緊拳頭，金屬臂猛然施力撞開史帝夫。   
  
他 覺得有些煩躁，從與史帝夫密切接觸的部位傳來一種燥動的熱度總讓他覺得口唇乾燥，他的腦子裡也開始浮現細小雜訊，它們放大一切巴奇現在不需要的東西——例 如史帝夫皮膚的觸感、史帝夫呼吸時吐出的熱氣和他胸膛的起伏、汗水讓他的皮膚有多黏膩，還有因為運動染上史帝夫臉頰的潮紅和他同樣紅潤的嘴唇，以及他藍得 要命得眼睛盯著巴奇的樣子。   
  
史帝夫、史帝夫、史帝夫，全都是史帝夫。   
  
Shit！他硬了。   
  
史帝夫又朝他逼近，凌厲的拳腳招呼過來。巴奇的回防有點凌亂，他的呼吸不再穩定，他沒注意史帝夫在死角處的一個下段踢，跨骨那兒傳來悶痛，史帝夫用的力道不大——因為這他媽的只是訓練，但這他媽的更糟了。   
  
因為痛楚沒有減緩他的反應，只是讓他更硬了。   
  
「巴奇？」史帝夫似乎發現有什麼不對勁，他想停下來，但巴奇沒給他那個機會。   
  
他低吼一聲，拿一連串快速刁鑽的重拳招呼史帝夫，用上了肘和膝，迅猛進攻佔據了史帝夫全部心神，逼得他除了專注應戰之外想不了其他事。   
  
冬日士兵的腿是他除了那隻左手以外全身上下最致命的武器，他的腿部極有力而且靈活，下盤得夠穩才能支撐那麼快速但具爆發力的出拳。很少有人能在下盤戰上與冬兵的交鋒中討得了便宜，若真要有一個人能做到，或許只有美國隊長。   
  
史帝夫在一串旋風般的拳掌交鋒間試圖破壞巴奇的平衡，他搶了一步上前，肩膀抵在巴奇胸口，巴奇伸手去扳他肩頭，左手採防禦姿勢想推開他，史帝夫沒那麼容易讓他如願，他的腿又往前逼近，卡住巴奇的左腿。   
  
這下巴奇的胯部幾乎貼在史帝夫屁股上，寬鬆的運動褲根本隔絕不了什麼，巴奇甚至產生錯覺，他可以從他們相貼的部位感覺到史帝夫股動脈的搏動，那搏動與他的呼吸節奏相近，就像他是依著史帝夫的心跳在呼吸，就像他與他共享同樣生命的節奏。   
  
史帝夫持續往前壓，想逼得巴奇撤守。他不想鬆手，但史帝夫只要再靠近一些就什麼都會穿幫了。他在腳腕上耍了個小動作去勾史帝夫的腳踝，史帝夫想撤腿，巴奇趁機推他，用上了體重優勢撞開他，史帝夫一感到重心不穩便伸手抓住最近的東西——那是巴奇的肩。   
  
他們沒一個人料到接下來的事情會往這方向發展。   
  
慣性加上史帝夫的力氣扳倒了冬日士兵，史帝夫倒下的同時巴奇整個人也壓在他身上。   
  
兩人都發出同樣的痛哼聲，但巴奇的聲音裡多了一道尖銳抽氣。他感覺自己勃起的陰莖就壓在史帝夫的大腿根部，那裡很痛，但同時熱流與高漲的慾望又讓它更硬了幾分，巴奇都要忍不住呻吟出來，但他在關鍵時刻制止了自己，於是那聽起來像是痛苦的哼哼。   
  
史帝夫緊張起來。「巴奇？」   
  
那氣喘吁吁帶著沙啞的聲音喚著自己的名字可對這情況沒有任何好處。巴奇咬著牙，一言不發地從史帝夫身上爬起來，彎著腰遮掩那如今已經相當顯眼的部位。   
  
「巴奇？」他的反常讓史帝夫更加擔心，他以為自己剛才做了什麼傷到巴奇，也許他撞到哪裡了。   
  
可當金髮男人想抓住他的朋友讓他轉過身來時，巴奇只是一把拍開他的手。   
  
「我沒事。」巴奇說，聲音又低又急，一點也不像沒事的樣子。   
  
但史帝夫還沒有來得及出聲說些什麼，他的朋友就急匆匆的分開人群往外走，那迅猛的步伐和他曾有的名聲讓周圍沒人敢攔他，巴奇就這麼一路直奔向門外，完全無視史帝夫在身後喊他。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
巴奇不知道自己現在看起來事什麼樣子，但他可以肯定很不好。   
  
當 他大步闖進淋浴間時嚇壞了兩個初級特工，他只看了他們一眼就讓人奪門而出。要是讓史帝夫知道他肯定又會蹙起眉頭——他不會說些什麼，他就是那麼善良的傢 伙。但他肯定會蹙眉，用那雙讓人心醉也心碎的藍眼睛看著巴奇，好像他真是什麼操蛋的值得他如此憂心的對象。巴奇討厭那樣。   
  
他走到自己的櫃子前，一拳用力搥上去，普通的置物櫃門照著他拳頭的模樣凹下去一塊，巴奇只覺得更加煩躁，他把自己的背往牆上撞，發出一聲重響。   
  
低下頭狠狠吸了好幾口氣，巴奇抬手往臉上一抹，那股煩躁感壓下去不少，但被喚起的慾望卻沒那麼好解決。他拉開櫃子門，從裡頭抽出毛巾和替換的褲子，隨便找了一間靠角落的隔間進去。   
  
他 把花灑開到最大，熱騰騰的水珠打在身上像一場暴雨，只不過每一滴都帶著灼傷人似的溫度。發現自己對痛楚病態地覺得舒服不是什麼難事，他的肉體對一些細小的 折磨相當著迷，諸如滾燙的熱水、輕微的刀傷或針刺的痛楚能帶來令人上癮的刺激，這比任何溫柔或是舒適還要能喚醒他的慾望，而且它們令他安心。巴奇的心理醫 師認為這是某種PTSD的表現，但巴奇認為這只是冬兵生涯留在他身上眾多痕跡的其中之一而已，就像他腦中亂七八糟的那些多國語言或是他那條金屬左臂。   
  
雖然她認為他可以調整好他自己不再依賴痛覺帶來安全感之類的，巴奇也不這麼覺得，並不認為那有必要。就像他接受了那條金屬手臂和他學會的語言帶來在任務上的各種便利，他同樣也能接受這點變態的小癖好出現在他日常生活中，好提醒他自己是個什麼樣的人，有什麼樣的過去。   
  
更重要的是，提醒他再也找回不去的那個人，於是他可以別再癡心妄想了。   
  
不是說他對自己有什麼意見，老實說，他很滿意現在這個新的自己。當然想起過去七十年裡他曾做的和他所經歷過的一切，他不能說自己毫無負擔。   
  
但 他花了許多時間找回了他的記憶，包括他想記起來的和不想記起來的那些。然後花了更多時間接受它們，那些罪惡感、那些愧疚、以及所有的血腥。那是很長而且很 艱辛的過程，讓它們融入自己，打造出現在這個「詹姆士．布坎南．巴恩斯」，不只是冬日士兵，而後讓其他成員──復仇者聯盟和神盾局的成員接納這個他新成為 的人。   
  
而這段長得可怕的時間裡，史帝夫一直在他身邊。忍受他的瘋狂、他的煩躁、他的自我嫌棄和他的憤怒，巴奇都不知道他怎麼堅持下來的，因為要是他自己肯定做不到──但那就是史帝夫。   
  
那個男人的鍥而不捨把他帶了回來。他永遠欠他，所以他不認為自己還有什麼資格去向他說這些——這些他對史帝夫變態癡迷的愛意。   
  
那 打從很久以前就開始了，早在他們還在布魯克林，史帝夫是個瘦弱但心裡裝著一個偉大靈魂的男孩，而他是個渾小子的時候開始，他就迷戀著他的小個子朋友，直到 他當兵、史帝夫當兵——還一當當上了最大隻的那一個——他們一起組了個小隊對抗邪惡的九頭蛇都沒有改變過，只不過那個年代有太多禁忌，而他不希望再在史帝 夫得扛著太多東西的肩膀上再增加一個重擔。   
  
況且他也冒不了那個險，那個被史帝夫拒絕而他們從此形同陌路的險。   
  
再然後，是那列火車。再然後，就是現在。   
  
二十一世紀和他們那個年代有許多不一樣了，更開放自由帶來許多改變，有些好的，有些不好。但對巴奇心中那從沒消散過的念頭來說，其實也沒有改變什麼。   
  
從前阻止他更靠近史帝夫一點的是環境因素，還有佩姬。現在阻止他的是他自己，這個太過沉重、滿身傷痕的自己。   
  
如果他說的話，史帝夫很可能會給他的。他就是那樣一個人，就算這可能對他來說不是那麼容易但他會的，巴奇一直都知道，史帝夫對他有許多根本不必要的愧疚感，他始終認為巴奇在那天掉下火車、經歷了後面那一長串事情都是他的錯。   
  
簡直狗屁。巴奇想。但就像要把那七十年殺手生涯從他生命裡拔除一樣不可能，史帝夫的愧疚也同樣，不管巴奇因此和他談過多少次——而他知道他還不是唯一這麼做的人——在那份愧疚感驅使下史帝夫什麼都做得出來，只除了那完全不是巴奇希望的也不是他想要的。   
  
熱 水灼燙他的皮膚，把他全身都染上紅色，不是運動後自然的泛紅，那甚至有點像燙傷了。刺痛感刺激著他的神經，巴奇在其中喘氣，氤氳蒸汽包圍著他帶來些許安全 感，他深呼吸幾次，把手伸下去握住陰莖，快速且粗暴地擼動幾下，它很快就站得更挺，在他手裡沉墊墊的，甚至比淋在他身上的熱水還燙。   
  
暗 啞的呻吟從他喉中溢出，巴奇閉上眼睛，背靠著牆面好給自己一些支撐，拋開一切開始用力擼動自己，姆指沿著龜頭頂端旋轉按壓，他咬住嘴唇，忍下更高更響的呻 吟，他想拋開一切念頭，只要快速的解決生理需求就夠了，但當快感一波波沖刷而來時，伴隨的影像卻是史帝夫歪著頭活動肩膀的樣子、他的和水流過鎖骨、浸溼他 的T恤領子，還有那漂亮的肌肉活動的模樣。   
  
巴奇再也忍不住下一道呻吟，想像一但放了開就再也不是他能控制的，他下流地幻想不到十分鐘前 史帝夫的大腿還靠在自己腿上，那麼溫暖又那麼結實，他貼著他那麼近，而他們最後一次像那樣毫無敵意地靠近彼此到底是什麼時候的事了？巴奇回想不起來，但他 發現自己正在想像要是他們都裸著會是什麼感覺，要是他能感覺到史帝夫的肌膚......   
  
快感來得更強烈了，他開始抽泣，呻吟變得破碎且劇烈，他發覺自己開始不自主的唸著那個人的名字，感覺那音節滑過舌尖，然後再鑽進他的耳朵，巴奇想要阻止自己，在公共淋浴間裡自慰的時候嘴裡還唸著史帝夫的名字可不怎麼妥當，要是被人聽見可就糟了。   
  
但他完全管不住自己的嘴和奔騰的慾望，它好像非得如此不然無法得到宣洩似的，而且更糟糕的是，他居然還幻想自己聽見史帝夫喊他。   
  
「......巴、巴奇？」   
  
那聲音和他腦中的畫面一點也搭不起來，它更憂心忡忡而且......更，震驚？   
  
巴奇猛然回神，意識到那可不是他的幻覺，而是真的史帝夫就站在淋浴間外喊他。   
  
老天，他在那裡多久了？！巴奇簡直無法想像自己居然沒察覺到有人接近。   
  
「巴奇？你還好嗎？！巴奇？」史帝夫聽起來驚慌失措，他可能把自己的聲音誤認為其他意思——巴奇希望如此——而試著想要進來或得到一點回覆。   
  
可不能讓他見到自己這副模樣，巴奇咬著唇想試著給出一點回應，但他脫口而出的卻是更高亢的呻吟。   
  
他到了。   
  
他就射在自己手裡，熱水很快沖掉那些白稠的精液，也許這不會被發現但......他高潮的聲音，那是任何男人都不會錯認的聲音。   
  
史帝夫安靜下來了。   
  
巴奇一頭撞在牆上。媽的，要是能這樣一頭撞死就好。   
  
下一秒更重的破壞聲響起，冬兵的神經立刻備戰起來。但被踹開的只是淋浴間的門，而闖進來的那男人用一種怒氣沖沖又——巴奇認真覺得自己看錯了——非常慾火中燒的眼神一秒卸下他的防備。   
  
史帝夫甩上門——即便巴奇不知道那有什麼用意——大步跨過來，抓住他的手臂把他按在牆上，下一秒他們的嘴唇就碰在一起了。   
  
這絕不是巴奇曾經妄想過的和史帝夫接吻的情況，但依舊火辣且超現實得很，史帝夫混亂、暴躁且毫無章法地親著巴奇的唇，他什麼技巧和方法都不會，就只是把四片唇壓在一起。巴奇能聽到他賭在喉嚨裡的劇烈喘息，而那聲音聽起來美好的不是真的。   
  
不， 或許這一切都不是真的。他呻吟一聲，張開嘴啃上史帝夫的嘴唇。老天，那感覺就算窮盡他所知的所有語言都無法形容，他狂亂地咬著史帝夫的下唇，把手掌搭上男 人被熱水淋溼的胸膛，開始推擠他——而因為史帝夫紋風不動所以這更像巴奇在往他懷裡鑽——他把舌頭探進有樣學樣也張開來的史帝夫嘴裡，他們的舌頭用比打架 更激烈淫靡的方式交纏在一起，那些溼潤的吸吮聲甚至要比環繞在他們身邊的水流聲更清晰。   
  
而這層認知讓巴奇很快又硬了起來。感謝超級士兵 改造，他的不應期顯然縮短很多。不過這時候就頗尷尬了，因為緊貼著他的史帝夫顯然也發現了他的變化，但他沒有停下嘴上的動作，只是把一聲完全挑起巴奇情慾 的呻吟灌進他喉嚨裡，更熱切地舔著他的口腔，同時一隻手伸了下去，滑過他的大腿，握住那兒充血勃起的東西。   
  
這太過火了。巴奇嚇了一大 跳，用力推開那個男人。分開的時候他們都在喘氣，而且——他媽的老天爺啊，原諒他的粗魯，但史帝夫全身淋溼、眼裡滿是慾火的那模樣簡直就像他媽的情慾之 神，本來就夠緊身的白T恤在浸水以後根本遮不了什麼，只是在那副健美的肉體上再加一層朦朧的誘惑，他雙頰泛紅，不知道是因為方才的熱吻還是熱水，嘴唇紅腫 濕潤，微張的模樣像是在期待下一輪蹂躪，而他的眼睛，那雙藍眼睛現在的顏色好像深不見底的誘惑漩渦，裡頭全是迷人的暈眩。   
  
操，巴奇覺得光是看著他這樣子自己就能射出來。但他不行。而他現在真的不知道該說什麼，或者該說不知道到底該把這情況解釋為什麼。   
  
先開口的倒是史帝夫。   
  
「你他媽的真是個混蛋，巴奇。」以他那副模樣，能把這句話說得像是「早安今天會是個好天氣」那般冷靜真是個奇蹟，而他下一秒就是去關掉熱水的動作同樣令巴奇傻眼。「你不該洗那麼燙的水，你看上去紅得都快脫層皮了。」   
  
巴奇張著嘴，整個人呆愣一秒，忽然背抵著牆開始笑起來。   
  
史帝夫不滿地瞪著他，但這只讓巴奇笑得更凶了。老天，他們真該慶幸這時候沒有人進來，否則被人看見冬兵渾身赤裸靠在淋浴間牆上笑得像個瘋子，而美國隊長全身溼透杵在那兒滿臉不開心，傳出去真不知道會發生什麼事。   
  
巴奇花了好一段時間才控制住自己，他用手遮住臉揉了幾下，再抬起頭來時表情已經冷靜下來，但還是透著疲憊。   
  
「你不知道你在做什麼，史帝夫。」他說。   
  
「不，巴奇，我非常清楚。」史帝夫說。   
  
巴奇現在還是覺得非常超現實。他和史帝夫，一個衣衫不整一個全身光溜溜，站在浴室裡討論他們方才那激情四射就差沒幹起來的火辣濕吻，而口氣嚴肅地像在討論任務行動。   
  
他深吸口氣。「你只是以為你知道。」巴奇真的覺得很累了，如果不是身後還有一堵牆撐著他他恐怕就要倒了。「你只是責任感作祟，史帝夫。」   
  
而史帝夫在歎息過候看著巴奇的眼神就像他是什麼天字第一號大蠢蛋，然後他說出口的話隱含著他對那些不知輕重、第一次觸到他底線的特戰隊員會用的那種半帶訓誡半帶威脅的語氣，巴奇一直都沒說他覺得那語氣很辣，史帝夫用這來對付他真是太羞恥了。   
  
「你真的以為我會僅僅是因為責任或是愧疚之類的原因就對你做這個？巴奇。」他那樣一喊，巴奇就忍不住抬頭看他。史帝夫那海似的眼睛正以柔得能擰出水來的溫情看著他。「你才是什麼都不懂的那個，小混蛋。」   
  
史帝夫那句低罵裡藏著太多情緒，巴奇現在更懷疑這是夢了，因為只有夢境能這麼美好、只有在夢裡他能得到他想要的而沒有那麼多複雜因素需要考慮、要謹慎小心，也不會因為他一時莽撞而毀了一切。   
  
「證明給我看。」他啞聲說。   
  
於是史帝夫大步上前，撈住巴奇的腰，低頭吻上他的唇。   
  
這 回的吻緩慢溫暖，史帝夫顯然從方才的經驗裡學會了舉一反三。他在巴奇唇上磨蹭著直到他受不了誘惑張開嘴，他們的舌頭在巴奇溫熱的口腔裡交會，史帝夫舔著他 牙床和舌頭的方式很小心，沒什麼技巧，只是細心，就好像他要藉著這個吻把他所有的關切與情意都送進巴奇體內似的，那麼溫柔得彷彿一碰就會碎似的。   
  
當他們分開的時候他們的唇還碰在一起，好讓他們能嚐到彼此的呼吸，聽見彼此鼓動的心跳。   
  
「什麼時候的事？」巴奇問。他還有些氣喘吁吁，但現在他不怎麼想把心思放在調勻呼吸上，史帝夫的氣味是那麼潮溼甜美，他只想趁可以的時候擷取更多。   
  
顯然史帝夫也和他有同樣的想法。「很久了，真的很久了。」他說話的時候還探出一點舌碰碰巴奇的上唇，誘惑他去含住那一點粉嫩的舌尖之後放開。「你總是看著我，我那些小習慣連我自己都沒有發現但你發現了。」   
  
巴奇抵著他的唇笑。我怎麼可能不看著你。這句話他沒出口，但他相信史帝夫知道。   
  
「我也花了同樣長的時間看著你。」史帝夫吻著他的嘴角說。「我猜你只是太專注在其他事情上所以沒注意。」   
  
「你確定這不是什麼補償心態讓你這麼錯以為？」   
  
史帝夫用力咬了他的脖子一口，巴奇痛呼一聲，肯定那兒會留下一個印子。   
  
「你再這麼說就不只這樣。」史帝夫悶聲道。「你什麼時候看過我為我不是真想要做的事情妥協。」   
  
巴奇在心中嘆氣，抬手攬住他最要好朋友的肩膀。「你不能怪我在這事上太小心，兄弟，這只是......對我來說太重要了。」我不能因此失去你，任何原因都不行。   
  
史帝夫偏了偏頭，這會他的唇正好印在巴奇的頸動脈上。「我知道。」他輕聲說。「我知道，巴奇。」   
  
他們抬頭，再交換一個親吻，又一個，再一個。他們根本停不下來，而等他們終於有辦法停下來一會的時候，不只巴奇，史帝夫也硬了。   
  
在運動褲下的輪廓相當壯觀。巴奇發現自己忍不住吞了口口水，而史帝夫也注意到了，他臉紅尷尬的樣子對緩解這情況一點幫助也沒有。   
  
「最好回到我們誰的房間去。」巴奇說著又親了他一口。史帝夫追上來又偷了一個吻，但他還想親下一個時只落在巴奇手心上。   
  
「你沒在幫忙，史帝夫。」他艱難地說。「這樣我們會離不開這裡的。」   
  
「抱歉，我只是......呃，這有點難你知道的。」史帝夫朝他笑的樣子讓巴奇的下腹更緊了，他乾脆把那男人轉身推出去，然後自己從架子上撈起毛巾擦乾身體、穿上拳擊短褲也跟著出去。   
  
他們在自己的櫃子邊換上衣服的時候都有點暴躁，根本沒辦法把視線從對方身上扯下來。   
  
回到史帝夫房間的路程漫長得簡直像一場酷刑，等他們終於跌跌撞撞的進了房間、鎖上門，對方身上的衣物就變得非常礙眼同時也礙事了。   
  
巴奇一把脫掉上衣後就開始扯史帝夫的T恤，當他發現他下頭還穿著內衣時都要爆粗口了。   
  
「認真的？羅傑斯？」   
  
而史帝夫沒空回答，因為他正忙著去扯巴奇的運動褲並把他連同內褲一起脫掉。   
  
巴奇跨出褲子，把它們踢到一邊，一隻手滑下去扶住自己已經挺立起來的陰莖開始搓揉。史帝夫看著他的樣子吞了吞口水。   
  
「我可以嗎？」他羞澀卻大膽地問。   
  
巴奇被他這問題弄得一愣，等他意識過來之後笑了。「不是說我不喜歡這個，但你沒有經驗吧。」   
  
史帝夫紅了臉。巴奇看著他得表情，覺得心裡有什麼東西膨脹得太多。他靠過去給史帝夫一個輕柔的吻。「嘿，我們可以把好料留到下一次，今天我想讓你嘗試點東西，所以先聽我的，好嗎？」   
  
一 但他開始照顧史帝夫，這一切好像就變得沒那麼難了。他哄著史帝夫坐到床上，脫下他的運動褲，在灰色內褲下那勃起的輪廓鮮明壯觀，巴奇對著那景象舔了舔唇， 他不想做得太快而嚇到史帝夫，於是他先用手，覆上那個部位慢慢劃著圓揉弄，史帝夫開始輕哼，巴奇朝他一笑，把最後一層遮蔽物往扯開丟下床，彈跳出的巨物比 巴奇想得還要完美，它深色而緊繃，在巴奇手裡的感覺又光滑又溫暖，塞滿他整隻手。   
  
巴奇先用一次從根部直到頭部的撫弄逼出史帝夫的呻吟，然後掰開他的大腿好讓自己能跪坐在那中間。他扶著史帝夫的腿，手掌擠壓著他大腿內側的肌肉，低下頭去吻了吻頭部，惹來史帝夫一聲輕喘。   
  
巴奇低笑，在他張嘴含住龜頭的時候給了史帝夫一個眼神，他看見那金髮男人張著唇，對巴奇所做的事情既感到不可思議又興奮。在巴奇整根吞下他的時候史帝夫爆出的抽泣聲令他微笑。   
  
「操，巴奇！」   
  
巴 奇用上他的唇舌，幾次又緩又長的舔弄再加一次深喉，讓史帝夫頂到他的喉嚨深處。他對自己的吞嚥反射控制得很好，所以這對他來說不難，而每一次他吞下史帝夫 時對方的哀求呻吟，還有他大腿肌肉的顫動都是最好的回饋，巴奇把這做得更賣力，空閒的手伸下去搓揉囊袋，在每次舔到頂端時加上一個吸吮，從史帝夫的反應裡 他找出了最佳搭配——他看著史帝夫的時間太長了，他向來都能在最短時間裡抓到他的喜好。   
  
史帝夫覺得自己硬得發疼，而巴奇緩慢的動作在他 感覺起來更像某種折磨，他忍不住把手伸過去扶著巴奇的後腦，他有點想按著他的頭好讓自己能快速、深入地頂弄那張搞得自己慾火難耐的嘴，但他又怕讓巴奇感到 不快，於是只能這麼扶著，手指穿過他柔軟半長的褐色髮絲，稍微揪緊一些，在每一次巴奇含住他時微微挺胯。   
  
巴奇知道他這些小動作代表著什 麼意思。他不打算折磨史帝夫，讓他舒服才是他今晚的目標。於是他開始更深更快地吞入史帝夫，收緊口腔和嘴唇，伴隨吸吮的力道，史帝夫開始無意識地哼哼，他 往後仰著頭、汗水淋漓劃過泛紅胸膛的樣子讓巴奇也跟著硬了，於是他把左手伸下去撫摸自己，那很奇怪，作為兵器的那隻手除了基礎的痛覺和冷熱感官之外沒有其 他的了，用那隻手為自己打手槍的感覺有點微妙，但那不是重點，他光是看著史帝夫的模樣就能射。   
  
史帝夫在他嘴裡變得更硬、更大，而他大腿的抽動和喉嚨裡間歇的吼聲讓巴奇知道他快要到了，他加重吸吮的力道，直到史帝夫低吼著在他嘴裡釋放。巴奇收緊嘴唇吞下每一滴，最後才慢慢地讓他滑出自己的嘴，伸出舌頭為他舔弄乾淨。   
  
「我的天......巴奇......」史帝夫粗喘著，讓手滑過巴奇的脖子和肩膀，把他拉上來和自己接吻。他在巴奇嘴裡嚐到自己的味道，有點奇怪但不討厭。巴奇的手放在他腰上來回按揉，史帝夫只覺得全身慵懶，高潮沖刷讓他既滿足又疲憊。   
  
但下一秒他就感覺有什麼東西抵著他的大腿，立刻意識到巴奇還沒射。「巴奇？」他喊了對方一聲，換來巴奇貼著他唇的一個微笑。   
  
「嗯？」巴奇顯然沒對自己的身體投以太多關注，他專心在史帝夫的嘴唇到下巴間的那塊肌膚，在上面留下輕吻和舌頭的舔弄，並試圖在史帝夫說話時溜進他嘴裡舔他。   
  
「嘿，等等。」史帝夫輕笑著扭頭躲開他的吻，抬起上半身去往床邊櫃的抽屜裡找些什麼。   
  
巴奇翻身下來，貼著史帝夫的背、環著他的腰親吻他露在內衣外的那片頸背。「這不公平，為什麼你身上還有布料。」他的唇抵著史帝夫脖子後方那一小塊凹陷喃喃抱怨。   
  
史帝夫微笑，拍拍他的手，塞給他幾樣東西。「你待會會有機會把它脫掉的。」   
  
巴奇疑惑著收回手一看，那是一罐凡士林和一個保險套。   
  
他剛經歷一輪口交的最好朋友轉過來看著他，表情再認真不過。「操我，巴奇。」   
  
這世界上大概只有美國隊長可以把那麼下流的詞說得既溫和又正直了。巴奇嚥了嚥口水，有些結巴。「......你確定？我是說這......」   
  
史帝夫給他一個堅決的點頭，湊過去在他唇上又吻一下。「想要你在我裡面，一直都這麼想。」   
  
「一直？」巴奇口乾舌燥起來。   
  
「我想那念頭在當時是很正確的決定，它一直都是我的主要幻想素材。」史帝夫看起來有些羞澀，當他在說這些的時候他連脖子都泛紅了，而巴奇覺得這可愛得不行。   
  
「那麼久？哈？」他在湊過去親吻那一小片潮紅時說，用上了他所能想到最流氓的語氣來掩飾他的哽咽。不過史帝夫知道，他一直都知道。   
  
他吻了吻巴奇的額頭，從他手裡拿過保險套，撕開了之後把男人推開一些，替他從剛才開始就備受冷落但仍然半硬著的陰莖套上。   
  
「我沒想到你這麼熟練。」巴奇說，吶吶看著史帝夫拿過凡士林打開，挖了一些在手指上。   
  
史帝夫聳肩，按著他的肩膀把巴奇壓到床墊裡，自己跨在他腹部。「我好歹也是個成年男人好嗎，自慰這種事我還做過。」他說著，手伸到後面，手指輕車熟路地找到臀縫之間的入口，然後推了進去。   
  
史帝夫吸氣的樣子像是他很熟悉這麼做似的，但大概因為這次有人在看，他有點緊張，手指試了兩下才進到深處。   
  
巴 奇看著他這模樣，簡直難以置信的火辣，那個在外人面前保守到不行、簡直是所有美德化身的史帝夫現在騎在他身上，屁股裡塞著自己的兩根手指，為了等一下能吞 下巴奇的陰莖而擴張著自己，這認知讓巴奇硬得發痛。他抓住史帝夫的兩片臀瓣揉捏，感受它們在他掌中的觸感，史帝夫呻吟著配合他開始扭動腰部，又半勃起來的 傢伙蹭著巴奇的肚子，留下一串濕黏痕跡。   
  
史帝夫呻吟著舔唇，舌尖滑過唇瓣時巴奇追了過去，用自己的唇舌取代那條舌頭。他握住史帝夫的手 把它們從他自己身體裡拿出來、換上自己的，兩根手指能夠輕鬆進入那已經被開拓過的後穴，巴奇一進去就能感覺到裡頭的濕潤高熱，在每一次進出時都緊緊絞著他 的手指。他上面的舌頭在史帝夫嘴裡進出，下面的手指也在他穴裡來回抽插。   
  
史帝夫每一聲呻吟都教他盡數吞下。他稍微撐開那處洞口，又伸入第三根手指在裡頭旋轉，這對史帝夫來講有點多。巴奇覺得自己沒猜錯，史帝夫的經驗最多到手指和打手槍，恐怕連按摩棒都沒用過。   
  
「嘿，別害怕。」在史帝夫的屁股哆嗦著想要習慣巴奇的手指時他在那片被啃得通紅的嘴唇上啄了好幾下，金屬那邊的手掌在他背上來回摩挲安慰。   
  
「我很好，巴奇。」史帝夫說，有點賭氣又有點躍躍欲試。「就，快點操我。想要你進來。」   
  
「你確定你可以？」   
  
史帝夫朝他猛翻白眼。「別磨磨唧唧的。」   
  
「好吧。」巴奇聲音乾啞，他把手指抽出來，用凡士林為自己潤滑，頭部抵在濕軟的入口，往前推進半個頭。   
  
史帝夫深深抽氣，仰高了脖子。他的腹部繃緊了，胸膛上下起伏。巴奇停下來，「還好嗎？」他親吻他。   
  
史帝夫喘著氣調勻呼吸。「可以，繼續。」   
  
巴奇點頭，繼續往裡推。他推進一部份然後再退出來一些，接著再次往裡頭頂，過程很小心，他們都在忍耐、配合對方的節奏，交換安撫的親吻。過程重複了幾次，最後巴奇終於全數沒入。   
  
他們同時鬆了口氣，又看著對方微笑。現在要說話恐怕有點難，他們都忙著喘氣。   
  
「你很熱。」史帝夫在空檔的時候說。   
  
而巴奇頂著他的鼻子回了一句。「你很緊。」   
  
然後他們都笑了。「你覺得你可以嗎？」巴奇問：「我可能有點忍不住了。」   
  
「你可以試試。」史帝夫說，刻意動了動屁股，逼著巴奇驚喘一聲。   
  
「好吧，你這個混蛋。」巴奇咬牙，抓著史帝夫的腰翻身，把他釘在身下，開始抽插。   
  
一開始他動得很慢，也很小幅度，但史帝夫扣住他肩膀的手指用力陷進他的背肌，要求更劇烈的動作。巴奇攬起他的腿纏在自己腰上，開始一輪深重的頂弄。   
  
「嗯——巴、巴奇！對，就是那裡，操我......再快......」史帝夫更用力仰頭，弓起身體配合對方的衝撞，他吐出哽咽的呻吟，最後全被巴奇吞進嘴裡。   
  
「天， 史帝夫......我可以就這樣整夜的操你，操......你裡面太緊了。」巴奇在他耳邊撒下一大堆亂七八糟的話，說他有多緊、多熱，說他想要這個想要太 久太久了，說他願意為此付出任何代價。還有史帝夫的名字，一遍又一遍，把從小到大他們用過的所有小名全都叫過一輪，但最多的還是他的名字。   
  
史帝夫。   
  
他攬過巴奇的頭，給了他一個又長又辣的吻。「你可以做所有你想做的。」   
  
這像打開了某種開關，巴奇低吼一聲，按住史帝夫的腰胯開始猛力操幹。他一次又一次把陰莖頂進史帝夫高熱的腸道，執拗地把他更深地打開。巨大肉刃在體內凶猛進出讓史帝夫除了高聲呻吟和喘息外無法發出任何聲音，他張著嘴、眼角被快感感染得泛紅，眼神迷濛地醞滿情慾。   
  
當巴奇找到了那一點並用力頂上時他發出高亢抽氣，大腿根部不自覺地顫抖。巴奇更用力朝那一點撞，胯部每一次都蹭上史帝夫的屁股，又重又深地碾壓，陰莖進出時帶出淫靡水聲，弄得他們都一團混亂。   
  
終於，快感狠狠攫住史帝夫，他在一道呻吟後射了出來，過程裡甚至沒有碰自己一下，精液灑在他還穿著的內衣上，看起來淫靡又色情。而巴奇還在他高潮後敏感又癱軟的身體裡頂弄，在史帝夫的高潮餘韻間持續操著他。   
  
史帝夫的聲音現在變得軟軟的糊成一團，巴奇湊過去吻他的嘴唇，和他唇舌纏綿。下身幾次頂弄之後他顫抖著在史帝夫體內高潮了，史帝夫的手滑過他金屬製的冰冷左肩，握在他手肘上。   
  
巴奇仍把自己埋在裡面，直到高潮帶來的顫抖過後才抽出來。   
  
他拿下保險套，丟進床邊的垃圾桶裡。   
  
「你說你會把這件東西脫下來的。」巴奇在親吻間隙中說。史帝夫貼著他笑，坐起身推開他一些，把沾了精液的內衣脫下來丟下床，接著才攬著巴奇躺下。   
  
「你知道嗎？」他拿鼻子蹭著巴奇的耳朵時說：「等我醒來之後我們就有帳可算了。」   
  
「我怎麼不知道還有什麼帳？」巴奇低喃。他現在什麼都不在意了，只要史帝夫能一直這樣從後面抱著他、他們的身體緊貼在一起。   
  
「關於那些你『以為我會出於愧疚感和你上床所以最好的辦法就是抱持距離』這愚蠢想法的帳。」史帝夫邊說邊打個呵欠。「你欠我一大堆口交，還有對打練習。」   
  
好吧，這點巴奇倒是沒什麼可反駁的。   
  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
